the Renuin in Israel
by Cartoon Network Fan 2003
Summary: AlainLevi and Ash ketchum go to Isaeril togher for vacation.


Alan Levi was in the country of Israel. He was having a Pokémon battle with A man named Asi. Asi was using pikachu. And Alan was using Charazard. Alain won.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. That means Charazard is the winner!" A man said.

"Eyyyyy!" Alain said. Ash walked up to him.

Alain walked up to the man.

"Pikachu return." He said.

"Hey man. Good battle." He said.

Alan smiles.

"You were awesome. Your Pikachu is really strong."

"You did great Alain." His friend and the Kalos League finalist Ash Ketchum said.

"Thanks Ash." He said.

"No problem. Let's get something to eat." He said.

"Dude. Your like a bottomless pit." Alain smiles at his friend.

"Be quiet Alain." Ash joked.

Alain smiled at his friend and went back to their car. Alain walked to the car and opened the door. He put the key in and put a code in. He drove to a place near the Tel Aviv Gym.

Ash looked out the window and saw people and Pokémon. He looked at Alain driving. Ash saw the key stone that he had on for so many years still on the wrist. Alan sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

Alan moves some hair out of his eye.

"No. I'm okay... just... I miss being in Kalos man... just the thought of competing in the Kalos League again.. and Israel finally getting their own League with Gyms... it's just so cool to see we've come so far." He said as he stopped by a restaurant.

They walked inside. Ash smells the cent of shurma in the air. Ash took his hat off to fix his hair then put it back on.

Then he walked up to a man. Alan started speaking to him in Hebrew.

"שלום. אני יכול לקבל שורמה בתוך פיתה. עם סלט. מתובל ואמבה בבקשה?"

(hello. could I have shurma in a pita. with salad. spicy and amba please?)

Alan asked.

He nodded and did it.

The man looks at his Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur. תביא את האיש הזה למשקה בבקשה."

(Bulbasaur! Get this man a drink please!)

Bulbasaur did what his trainer asked him to do.

"Bulba. Bulbasaur!" He said handing Alan a can of Coke with his vine whip.

"Thanks Bulbasaur." He said.

"You want anything Ash?" His friend asked. "Um... let's see..." he said looking at the overhead menu.

"I can't read it." Ash said.

"Okay. It says Falafel. Hummus. Tahini. It's טחינה in Hebrew. They have hot dogs. They have. Fries. They have chicken-" ash cut him off.

"I'll take the grilled chicken with rice and salad." Ash told the man.

The man nodded.

"He understands me?" Ash said.

"Yes I speak Hebrew and English." He said.

"You must be Ash Ketchum. The Kalos League finalist. I love your battling style! It was awesome!"

"Thank you." Ash smiles.

Bulbasaur handed him their food.

"Here you go guys. And for you guys. It's free. You don't have to pay and for your pikachu. He can have these." He said hanging ash a few barriers.

"Thank you." Ash smiles.

They sat down and ate their food. Ash gave pikachu a Barry and he started eating it.

"Pikachu." He said happily to his trainer.

Ash smiled and ate his food.

"Oh god this is good." Ash said cutting some grilled chicken. "Pikachu." The electric type said.

Ash smiled and but him a piece.

"Here pikachu." Pikachu ate it.

"Chhaaa!" Ash smiled and put him down next to him. Alain smiled and finished his food.

He crumpled up the rapper and threw it in the trash.

"Hey. I'm getting something for Charazard." Alain said.

Ash nodded.

* * *

Once their Pokémon were fed. They were back on the road. Charazard took off to the skies again and followed his trainer's car.

Alain and Ash went to an apartment building in Tel Aviv. Alain found a parking spot and parked. Charazard demented next to his trainer. Alain asked his Pokémon to return.

They walked to the building. Alain put a four digit code in a keypad to enter. Ash noticed everything in Israel is very secure. Much like Kanto or Kalos.

Alain went inside. Ash walked after him then they went upstairs to apartment 7.

Alain knocks on the door and wait for it to open.

A woman opened she was in her early fifties or seventies. She had white hair and a kind smile. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans.

"אלאן!"

(Alain!)

The woman said hugging him.

"היי סבתא."

(Hi grandma) Alain said hugging back.

"הו! סבתא. זה חבר שלי מליגת קאלוס. אש"

(oh! grandma. this is my friend from the Kalos League. Ash)

Alain said.

"סבתא. הוא לא מדבר עברית" Alain said.

(Grandma, he doesn't speak Hebrew)

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ash! Come in! Come in!" His grandma said.

"She's really nice." Ash smiles.

"Could I release my Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Go ahead sweetheart!" His grandma said.

"Okay everyone. Come on out!" He threw his Pokéballs in the air as they came out. Talonflame, Grininja and Noivern all came out.

"Flame!" Tallonflame said as he looked at hi trainer.

Ash smiles.

"Are you guys hungry?" Alain's grandma named Miriam asked.

All the Pokémon said their names.

Mariam smiles and grabbed them some Pokémon food.

Ash sat on the dining table. Miriam gave them some tea.

"Thank you." Ash smiled as he picked up the glass and drank some.

Ash put his phone on the table. He got 5 WhatsApp messages from Serena.

Ash looks at the messages. He texted her back.

Hey Serena. Sorry I didn't read your messages. I was on the plane. Then I had to get a new SIM card today. Then we had a battle against this guy. Hope you understand love you!❤️

He clicked send and put his phone down. Then a few minutes later. He got a text from Serena.

_"Hey Ash! I'm so glad you could get my messages!"_ Serena said.

He texted her back and sent her a few pictures with his Pokémon at Alan's grandmas house.

Seerena sent this to her boyfriend

_❤️Have fun babe! Make sure you see my showcase tonight!_

Ash smiled and texted her back.

I will! Love you!

He smiled and put his phone in his pocket.

"Oh Alain. Your grandfather is supposed to come home today."

"Oh really I haven't seen Saba in a long time! How's Blastoise?" Alain asked.

"He's Good." Miriam said

Alan nodded.

A few hours later. A man by the name of Nisim Levi walked inside. He was also in his early fifties. He saw his wife.

"ניסים!"

(Nisim!) She came and hugged him.

"Hey man!" Alan said.

"Alain!" Nisim exclaimed as he hugged his grandson.

"How's Kalos?" Nisim asked.

"It's amazing! You saw the Kalos League at base right?"

"Of course I did! You were awesome!"

"Blastoise!" His Pokémon said.

Nisim smiles at his partner that he had since he was a trainer.

* * *

They were now having dinner at a restaurant. Ash released his Pokémon so they could eat.

Ash got his food. It was steak and mashed potatoes with broccoli.

He ate his food.

"Hey ash." Nisim asked.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Could we maybe have a battle with pikachu?"

Nisim smiles.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

They were done. Then they asked their waiter were the battlefield was.

"Oh. The battlefield is in the back of the restaurant." The waiter said.

"Are you the owner?" Ash asked.

"Yes. My name is Tomer Hizkiya. I'm the owner of this restaurant. As well as the Tel Aviv gym leader." He said.

"awesome!" Ash said.

"Let's have a battle!"

They went to the battlefield. The referee was actually Nisim.

"The battle between Tomer forM Tel Aviv and the challenger Ash from Pallet Town it is going to be a one on one battle! The same rules apply! The battle is finished when either Pokémon is unable to battle! Okay! Begin!" The referee said.

"Lucario! I choose you!" Tomer said as he brought out his Pokémon. Lucario.

"He chose Lucario. So in that case. Tallonflame, I choose you!"

"Lucario use bone rush!" Tomer said.

"Tallonflame dodge it!"

"Tallonflame!" He dodges it.

"Now Tallonflame use Brave bird!" Ash commanded.

"Tallon! flame!" His Pokémon said changing up to Lucario.

"Lucario dodge it!" Lucario dodges it.

"Lucario use Aura sphere!" Tomer commands.

A large blue sphere formed in his hands and he aims it at Tallonflame. Throwing it at him.

"Tallonflame dodge then use steel wing!" Ash said.

"Tallon! Flame!" He screams as he used it on Lucario. Then Lucario passed out.

"Lucario is unable to battle! That means Tallonflame is the winner!" The referee said.

"yes!" Ash said doing a Fortnite dance.

"God no! No ash! No!" Alain cringed. Ash laughed. Tomer joined in.

"Nice battle Ash!" Tomer said.

"Thanks Tomer. You too!"

Soon, they went home. Ash smiled and was having an amazing time in Israel with Alain. He wonders what he might have in store for tomorrow.


End file.
